Hazy Love
by CaptLilypad
Summary: Oh Noez nai anther fanfic Lollz..
1. Introduction

For months, Meta Knight and Jecra have always been arguing over which one of them is stronger. The two argue about this subject every day. Kirby didn't mind the arguing much, but King Dedede couldn't stand any more of it. "All right," Dedede shouted. "How about you two tough guys have a thumb wrestle to figure who's the strongest? I'm tired of all this fighting! I just want to get it over with!" Meta Knight and Jecra looked at each other. "Deal…" they both said at once.

The two knights and the Dedede were at the castle. Dedede was going to spectate to make sure neither one was cheating. "Wait a second," started Jecra. "Before we begin, I think we should put something on the table." "You mean our hands?" Meta Knight said in confusion. "No, I mean a bet." "Oh, okay." Meta Knight started. "If I win, you have to wash my cape every day for a month and buy all of my mask shine." "Fine," replied Jecra. "If I win… you… Meta Knight… will have to… ummm… kiss Kirby!" "What!?!?" Meta Knight yelled in total shock. "Fine, it will give me more of a reason to win."

"Alrighty," said Dedede. "You have placed your bets, now let the match begin!" The two knights gripped each other's hands. "It's over!" shouted Dedede. Meta Knight could not believe it. In an instant, Jecra had won. "You know what that means," Jecra teased.

"No! I'm not doing it!" screamed the loser knight. "You have to. It was part of the bet." "That doesn't mean anything!" "He's right," interrupted Dedede. Jecra added, "and if you don't get it done in five days, I'll tell the pink puff that you once had a crush on Marx." "But that isn't even true!" "That's what makes it better!" Meta Knight became silent. He was using foul play now, but Meta Knight didn't have a choice. "Fine," Meta Knight replied. "I'll seduce Kirby. I'll lift him off of his feet. I'll make him **love** me!" "Good luck with that," Jecra said. "I'm keeping an eye on you so don't think you can get away not doing anything."

With this, Meta Knight left the castle. He had quite a challenge ahead of him.


	2. Off to Kirby

"Each day brings hazy love," Meta Knight said to himself. "Now I wonder where Kirby is. "You had better hurry," said Jecra following close behind. "Why," replied Meta Knight, "I don't have to start until tomorrow. You said five days. That means five whole days!" "Not quite... The day you lost the bet counts as the first day." "But it's already four o'clock!" "Not my problem." Meta Knight gave Jecra an evil glare. "You really like torchuring me, don't you?" Jecra laughed. "Isn't it obvious?"

Meta Knight decided the best place to look first is Kirby's house. After all, Kirby usually relaxed more in the afternoon. After gliding there, with Jecra struggling to keep up, he stood firmly at the front door. "You're going to knock, right?" suggested Jecra. "I want to make a good impression. Hold on a second." The fancy knight made sure his mask and shoulder covers were shiny. He even made sure his eyes weren't dry. After spending minutes standing at the front door, he finally knocked on the round thing. Almost immediately, a pink puffball answered. As the door swung open, Jecra hid behind a bush. "He he, I saw what you were doing," said Kirby, followed by a giggle. "You don't come very often." "Yeah, well, um..." Meta Knight was stuttering. "I was wondering... if I could stay a while... and have dinner... maybe spend the night." "Sure," Kirby happily replied.

"Great..." Jecra said to himself. "Now Mety here's making me camp in Puffball's front yard. After Meta Knight stepped into the house, he was surprised how small it was. Then he noticed the fireplace. "He he, how romantic," he thought to himself as he pictured burning Jecra alive in it. "So what's for dinner?" asked Meta Knight trying to sound as casual as possible. Kirby stated, "well, at first I was going to make some noodle soup. But rice sounds good also. What if I combined them?" "That sounds great," said Meta Knight trying to look for a place to sit down. "Oh, you can just sit on my bed." So he did.

A minute later, Kirby sat down right next to him. "So how have you been?" the eager puffball asked. "Oh I've been fine, nothing too out of the ordinary." Meta Knight started getting nervous. He noticed an increase of sweat coming out of his pours. "Oh, do you have a fever?" Meta Knight, being even more nervous, replied, "yes, I think some of that rice noodle soup would help out." "Okay, I'll be back soon." "Wait! Where do you get your food?" Kirby gave a confused look. "I steal it from the neighbors, of course." With that, Kirby was off. Meta Knight leaned back and laid down on Kirby's bed. Moments later, he fell asleep.


	3. Stay a While

Before long, Kirby arrived back inside the house. Strangely, he wasn't carrying any food. "What gives?" said Meta Knight. "Oh, all of my neighbors already cooked dinner, so we have almost nothing to eat." "Almost nothing," replied Meta Knight. "So what is there to eat?" Kirby smiled. "Oh, I don't know." After saying that, he sat down on the far end of the bed. "What do you think?" said Kirby giving a slight smirk. Kirby then crawled over towards Meta Knight. He slowly lifted up his mask to where only his mouth was showing. "Wh-what's going on?" asked a very red-faced knight. Before Kirby answered, he closed in and pressed his soft lips upon Meta Knight's. Normally, the knight would back off. But instead, he just savored the moment and closed his eyes. _Why am I not pushing him off?_ the knight thought to himself.

When Meta Knight opened his eyes, Kirby was at the front door carrying a sack full of what was probably food. "Oh, it looks like your fever got better," said the tired-from-robbing-his-neghbors Kirby. "You must have been asleep while I was gone." He giggled. "He he, you're sticking out a litttle." Meta Knight looked down. In shock, he quickly pulled the blanket over himself to cover the mishap. "Good news," continued Kirby. "All of the food that I grabbed had already been cooked! Were having a buffet tonight!" Kirby placed all of the food on the only table in his house. Since the table was so small, most of the food was just stacked on top of each other. "Dig in!" Meta Knight, still in total shock, slowly got up and walked to the table.

Kirby was quickly gulping down all of the food while Meta Knight was taking small bites. "Hurry up or you won't get any!" shouted Kirby. "I think I'm just fine," said the thoughtful knight. After dinner, the two decided to practice swordfighting. Swords clashed for what seemed like hours. "You're getting better," said Meta Knight, totally pumped. "I'm just getting started," replied Kirby. The two fought even longer. Kirby became exhausted. "I think I'm going to bed, Meta Knight." "Yeah, me too... but where can I sleep." Kirby fluffed his pillow. "I'm sure this bed is large enough for us to sleep in." They both climbed into the same bed together. _Oh no,_ Meta Knight thought to himself. He was gettting a boner again. Luckily, the blanket kept Kirby from seeing what was going on.

_I've got a funny feeling something's wrong today._ The knight noticed that Kirby was asleep. He looked out the window. Jecra was staring closely. _This would be the perfect chance._ He leaned over Kirby's face and lifted his mask up. He leaned in very closely, almost touching his soft lips. Just then, he heard a loud noise coming from outside.


	4. Dreamy Darkness

Just then, Kirby's door got smashed in. "HEY IDIOT! WHERE WERE YOU ALL NIGHT!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE CASTLE RIGHT NOW!" At that moment, Meta Knight knew exactly who it was. "HEY!" said a rude Dedede. His shouting caused Kirby to wake up. He looked around, seeing Meta Knight leaning over him and Dedede standing by his door. "Hey!" yelled Kirby. "Can't you come by later?" Kirby then kissed Meta Knight long enough for Dedede to say "oh, sorry," and leave. Meta Knight went back down on his side of the bed. "Thanks for saving me," he said in a breath of relief. "That was close." "No problem," replied Kirby. After Kirby fell asleep again, Meta Knight snuck outside. Jecra's hiding place was obvious.

"So you saw that, right?" said Meta Knight. "Yep," replied Jecra. "So it's over, right?" "Nope." "What...?" "According to the bet, **you** had to kiss him. The way I saw it, **he** kissed you." "That's a total load of sh-" "you still have for days left, so no complaining." Meta Knight didn't respond. "Ummm... are you alright?" asked Jecra. There still was no response. Meta Knight fell to the ground. He was unconcious.

Where ever Meta Knight was, it was pitch black. He couldn't see or feel a thing, not even himself. _What's going on? First I was talking to Jecra, then it all went black... wait... I think I hear something._

"YoU wAnT tO feeL aLiVe..."

_Who is this?_

"HeLp Me TaKe AwAy All oF tHiS pAiN..."

_You're not answering my question._

Just then, Meta Knight woke up. He was in Dedede's castle.

"Oh finally, you woke up," said a familiar voice. "There was someone... talking to me..." Meta Knight uttered slowly. "How long?" questioned Jecra. You've been unconcious for about three hours. Look, the sun is already up." Meta Knight couldn't believe it until he looked outside. "I think you ate too much food." Meta Knight got up, and quickly rushed outside. Kirby was standing right there in front of him. "OpEn YoUr EyEs..."


	5. Lost him in the Forest

"Did you say something?" Meta Knight questioned Kirby.

"Umm... no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

_What is going on? Am I going insane?_

"No, I think you are just fine," replied Kirby.

Meta Knight gave an awkward look.

"...How did you know what I was thinking?"

Kirby gave an even more confused look. "You just said it out loud."

Meta Knight thought for a moment.

_Can he read my mind?_

Kirby squinted. "No, I don't think I can."

_KIRBY IS HOT!_

"Ha ha, I know you're just joking."

_He CAN read my mind._

"Umm... Wanna go for a walk?" said Kirby trying to end the strange conversation.

"Fine."

"Great! I'll lead the way to the woods."

Seconds after Meta Knight began walking, he was hearing the strange voice again.

"DoNt YoU jUsT wAnNa DiTcH tHiS gUy?"

_Why? I have nothing better to do than just go with what he says._

"YoU nEEd tO TaKe CoNtRoL."

_Take control of what?_

"OpEn YoUr EyEs..."

_They already are open._

As soon as the Kirby reached the forest, the voice stopped.

Being strangely curious, Meta Knight asked, "Hey, Kirby. Did you hear any voices on the way here?"

"Um, no."

Hmm... that's strange..."

Why? Is it normal to be hearing voices?"

"Oh, never mind."

The two entered the woods.

"You go first," said Kirby trying to be kind.

After walking a good distance, Kirby started to sing.

"In the morning you go gunning, for the man who stole your water."

Meta Knight stopped, then turned around.

"You really need to stop listening to DeDeDe's records."

"Pff, you just don't know good music," Kirby joked.

All was going normal, but Meta Knight had the feeling that it was going to change very soon.

Meta Knight looked around.

"Is it getting darker?"

Kirby looked up.

"Yeah, I think the forest is getting thicker."

"Speaking of thick…"

Meta Knight looked behind the nearest tree, finding Jecra behind it. He sighed.

"How did I know you were hiding here?"

Jecra smirked in his mind.

"I'm a freakin' genius."

"What are you talking about?" said Meta Knight shockingly.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Ignoring Jecra, Meta Knight kept on walking down the forest path, with Kirby following close behind. They reached a dark and humid part of the forest. Meta Knight could almost make out a figure sitting in front of a tree. He drew closer.

"Oh."

It was Knuckle Joe. He was drinking again.

"Your father doesn't look after you very well," Meta Knight leaned over to say.

"You killed him! My father is dead because of you!"

"No, I think you've had too many."

Knuckle Joe stood up, very drunk.

"My father said you killed him!"

Meta Knight tried to stand over him.

"That's because your father is a moron!"

While the two were arguing, Kirby decided to keep walking down the path. After ten minutes, Meta Knight finally noticed he was gone.

"Oh this is great. This is your fault."

He turned around to insult Drunkle Joe some more, but he heard the strange voice again.


	6. SAPRAIZ BUTSECKS

and tehn al of trhe sudn metanite ccame pu bhiennd kirby adn they wre butfuking!!!!

nuckle jo was al liek O NO DNT DO it FAGET thn krirbhy sad FJUK Joo as hol! tht mad kirbyh sad and he peissd his paetnz.

TEH AEND


End file.
